Understanding
by lily day
Summary: Understanding is all that really matters. GaarSasuNaru.


**Understanding  
Gaara had heard that there was another demon holder and that they resided in Konoha Village. So when he went there with Kankuro and Temari, he kept close watch on every ninja that he met. Gaara was looking for that deep hidden shine of rage and loss that he knew glimmered in his own eyes. Both Sasuke and Naruto had that secret tear-shine, but Gaara quickly dismissed Naruto as the Kyuubi reincarnate, favoring Sasuke for his lack of emotion. He _had_ to be the Kyuubi, he was so much like Gaara. Imagine Gaara's shock when he learned that it _was_ Naruto. Gaara wanted to know how the blonde boy did it. How did he remain happy and cheerful? Why wasn't he cold and bitter like Gaara? Why was _Sasuke_ cold, but not Naruto? Gaara wanted to _understand_.  
  
Sasuke hated Naruto. Sasuke hated Naruto because there was something in the boy's eyes that said that he understood Sasuke. Sasuke did not want to be understood. He wanted revenge. Sasuke hated Gaara. The redhead was so much like himself. Sasuke did not want a companion in his rage. He wanted revenge. Sasuke hated the both of them. There was something about them that Sasuke just couldn't grasp. He would fight them, he would beat them and _then_ he would understand them. Simple as that.  
  
Naruto's first thought when he saw both Sasuke and Gaara was, They're like me. Naruto wanted to know what made them like him but his advances were repulsed rudely and violently. Naruto lashed out against the two, upset about being turned away by those who seemed so akin to him. Naruto wanted to know why they would turn him away. Why wouldn't they want his friendship? His love? Naruto wanted to understand why people so like him did not want what he wanted.  
  
There were certain aspects that all three shared and understood about each other, but other aspects were alien to them. They wanted to understand those aspects. In their unknowing search for knowledge, they slowly began to teach each other, unwittingly began to understand each other all the more.  
  
Gaara understood Inhibition. Gaara had mapped the most perverted corners of the human psyche. Gaara had given into his darkest desires. Gaara knew what it was like to burrow his face into a still trembling stomach and rip into the steaming intestines.  
  
Sasuke understood Perseverance. Sasuke had taken all his rage, hate and sadness and honed it into a terrifying weapon, aiming it at one person. Sasuke had turned himself into the perfect machine to murder Itachi. Sasuke knew what it was like to train until his palms bled, to think the same thought over and over until it was all that was there.  
  
Naruto understood Concealment. Naruto had forged a mask of sunshine and ramen to hide his true face. Naruto had become a master of illusion, spending nearly all his days as something that he wasn't. Naruto knew what it was like to smile and laugh on the outside while on the inside things were breaking.  
  
Maybe it was all just a coincidence. Maybe something about them drew them to each other. Sasuke found himself eating ramen alongside Naruto. Gaara ended up staying in a hostel that was relatively near Naruto's apartment. All three always seemed to end up training in the same area of the forest. Maybe it was all just a coincidence. Maybe it wasn't.  
  
They ended up spending more time together. Often times, one would come to the others, asking for them to join them in training. Then followed the obligatory meal. They liked to tell themselves that they were just doing it for training. But they couldn't really tell themselves that when Naruto invited them to his home.  
  
They had been training late into the night and it had begun to rain heavily. Naruto suggested that they stay the night at his apartment, seeing as it was closest. Sasuke and Gaara were glad to go somewhere that was warm and had dry clothing. Naruto's apartment only had one bed and no couch. Sasuke did not fancy the idea of sleeping on Naruto's grimy floor. So it ended up that he would be sharing the bed with Naruto. Gaara would be sharing it too, for whatever reason, they all knew that he did not sleep.  
  
They were never quite sure who started it, maybe Sasuke's lips brushed the back of Naruto's neck, maybe Gaara's arm slipped around Sasuke's waist, maybe Naruto snuggled back against Sasuke's warm stomach. Either way, the three ended up tentatively kissing and delicately brushing their hands down each other's skin. Then it wasn't tentative or delicate anymore and they liked that. Then they forgot who was who, they forgot who drank human blood, who's family had been massacred, who had never known. They had forgotten everything except for right now, oh, yes, please, please, please, oh, oh, oh, God, do that again, don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop.   
  
When they woke up in the morning and remembered who they were and who they were with, they were surprised to find that they didn't care. So what if they were all bitter? So what if they were so scared of losing each other that they would never be able to bring themselves to say I love you'? So what if other people thought that it was wrong? So what if Naruto was always too fast? So what if Gaara bit too hard? So what if orgasm brought Sasuke to tears?  
  
None of that really mattered.  
  
What mattered was that they Understood.**


End file.
